New Akatsuki Teams
by Cakethief
Summary: After the Akatsuki annoys Pain, everyone gets a new partner. But how will it turn out?
1. New Teams

New Akatsuki Teams

Note: I do not own Naruto or its characters. This is my first fanfic too...

* * *

><p>Pain was getting quite angry with the ways that the Akatsuki pairings were. They may have been getting work done, but it was slow and the groups often fought. Hidan and Kakazu may have been immortal, but they had been getting into fights and destroying everything at the base. Deidara and Sasori wouldn't shut up about art and Deidara blew up the couch out of anger. Kisame was too loud for Itachi and Itachi usually left the base for silence, ending most meetings. And worst for Pain, Konan and him kept getting into fights about power. The only ones who were perfect, and never really did anything, were Zetsu and Tobi.<p>

Pain decided it was enough. He called them to the base for a meeting, hoping not for any fights, for if one happened again, something would happen.

One by one, the Akatsuki members flowed into the room. So far so good, Pain thought, No fights yet. Then, all of a sudden, Hidan burst out.

"Hey you bastard! Jashin does exist! Don't you defy him!"

"Be quiet Hidan. No one believes in your sacrifices." Kakazu said.

"No! No you fucking bastard!" Hidan pulled out his scythe and pointed it towards Kakazu. "Jashin is real!"

As Kakazu also stood up, a quarrel between Deidara and Sasori broke out. Kisame joined into the Kakazu and Hidan fight. Zetsu started to argue with himself, while Tobi just sat there and watched it all. The fight between Deidara and Sasori became a lot more intense, Deidara starting to burst out in yelling.

"No! Art is an instant, it lasts for only a moment!"

"My art lasts long. Forever preserved for the perfect enemy."

"You call your puppets art? They're nothing but ugly bodies that do nothing!"

"How dare you Deidara..."

Suddenly, Konan spoke up. She started to fight with Pain about stopping the other fights. She started to get louder than the rest of the fights.

"Pain, you have to stop them! Stop the fighting!"

"Konan, please be quiet."

"No! Pain, stop the fighting-" Konan stopped as the air around Pain pushed out towards the whole Akatsuki.

"Everyone quiet NOW!" Pain was frustrated. He couldn't handle it any longer. It was like he was in a room full of children. He had decided on what he was to do.

"We shall all be separated into new teams. Deidara and Hidan, you two will be together. Sasori and Itachi. Kisame and Kakazu. Tobi and Konan." Pain sat down, looking around at the group. They all had disgusted faces. None of them liked their new partners.

Pain liked this silence. No one else did. Of course Tobi, because he burst out in humming.

"**Tobi, Shut up.** Please be quiet, it's annoying." Zetsu said. Tobi stopped at the comment and the room was silent for a long time.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Deidara and Hidan! Please review! I hope I did well on my first one! :)<p>

-Cakethief


	2. Deidara and Hidan

New Akatsuki Teams Chapter 2: Deidara and Hidan

Thanks for the nice reviews! I will try to write as fast as I can, but I'm using 2 computers for typing so it may be a bit slow. :/ And this chapter was probably the easiest to think up…

Have fun reading! :D

* * *

><p>The room was a silent. Not even a cricket was chirping. Pain quite liked this, until Tobi started to hum again.<p>

"Tobi, be quiet." Pain said. "Now, the rest of you, I want you all to get 'acquainted' with each other before I send you on any missions. Oh, and no fighting."

The new Akatsuki teams wandered out of the meeting room in different directions. Tobi and Konan headed to the front hall. Kisame and Kakazu went towards the kitchen. Sasori and Itachi walked to the basement. Deidara and Hidan went to the living room. Pain sat at the head of the table, put his head down on the desk, and felt relieved. Zetsu felt totally alone, not being noticed by anyone but Tobi.

"Sir, you didn't give me anything to do. Why were you guys ignoring me, huh?"

Pain looked up at the plant man. He thought for a moment. Zetsu can't be separated in half, because he argues with himself… but most of the time, he is quiet about it. Pain set his head back down on the table. Zetsu glared at him.

* * *

><p>Now to Deidara and Hidan, un.<p>

* * *

><p>Deidara and Hidan entered the living room lazily. They decided to get acquainted by watching TV together. They looked around the room for something to sit on, for Deidara had blown up the couch. In the corner were two things, a lawn chair and an old bucket. Deidara looked at Hidan and Hidan looked at Deidara. They glared at each other for what seemed eternities. Then Deidara pushed Hidan over and grabbed the lawn chair. Hidan got to have the old bucket to sit on.<p>

"Hey! You bastard! Come back here! Give me that chair!" Hidan yelled.

"Nah. I think I'll keep it, un."

Deidara set up the chair and quickly sat down. He looked around for the TV remote as Hidan was shouting. Deidara found the remote under his chair on the floor.

"You bastard. Now I have to sit on the fucking bucket!" Hidan yelled. "It's got a bunch of rust and dirt on it too! UGG!"

"Since when were you such a wimp? It's just some stupid rust and dirt. Calm down already."

"Easy for you to say, you have a fucking chair!"

"Seriously, my man, if you want the chair, just ask!"

Hidan looked at Deidara then to the bucket, then back to Deidara. Ok, I don't want this rust bucket, I gotta be nice for once, Hidan thought.

"May I…" He gulped. He hadn't been this nice in his whole life, "Pl-pl-please… have that chair?"

"Nope." Deidara dropped the remote and stuck out 3 tongues right in Hidan face.

"Deidara… Give me that fucking chair you fucking bas-" Hidan abruptly stopped as Pain walked into the room. He looked around at Deidara's tongues to Hidan's angry face. Pain sighed.

"I said no fighting you two. Now get it over with and get acquainted!" Pain left the room. "And please share the TV…"

Hidan put the bucket down and struggled to sit on it. A little dirt won't hurt, Hidan thought.

Deidara picked the remote and turned on the TV. Konahagakure's Next Top Model was on. Deidara loved that show. There were young women, all beautiful, on TV, and he could watch them anytime he wanted.

Hidan looked at Deidara. Konahagakure's Next Top Model? Seriously? He had to change the channel. He couldn't stand shows like this.

"Deidara, give me the remote."

"No, I'm watching this! I wanna see if the blondie makes it."

"You're actually into this stupid stuff?" Hidan laughed. "It's so fucking dumb!"

"It is not!" Deidara said without taking his eyes off the TV. "I mean, this girl is cute, and she has a great personality!"

"You have a crush…" Hidan started to laugh again, "on a lady on TV? AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Deidara shot a glare at Hidan. Hidan shot a glare back. Deidara looked back at the TV as the elimination was about to begin. Hidan looked at the TV. He did not like this guy. He was obsessed with art and women. What was wrong with him? Hidan glanced at the remote. He snuck behind Deidara's chair and reached for it. Almost there… Got it!

Deidara screamed. He turned around at Hidan and punched him right in the face. Hidan punched Deidara back.

"Ha, I changed the channel. Now I get to watch Shark Week!" Hidan smirked. "I get to see someone get eaten by some sharks!"

"I don't care about sharks! Give me the remote! I need to see if she makes it!" Deidara yelled and yelled. He was getting angry, and so was Hidan.

"Hey Deidara! Shut up! I'm watching sharks eat this kid!" Hidan was laughing.

Deidara was getting so angry. Then he noticed that Hidan was in the lawn chair. That sparked his anger. Deidara opened his cloak and dunked his hands into the clay bags around his waist. Hidan didn't notice; he was too busy watching Shark Week.

Deidara's hands came out of the clay. The mouths spit out a chunk of moist clay. He molded them into tiny spiders; there were about 10 or so. He put them on the floor and closed his cloak. He walked into the hallway and closed the door silently.

"Katsu."

Pain came running at the sound. Once he reached the living room, the TV had exploded, along with the chair and bucket. Hidan was unconscious on the floor, and Deidara was laughing his head off. Pain walked over to Deidara.

"What just happened?" Pain's face was red with anger. "Why is the living room in shreds?"

Deidara stopped laughing and looked at Pain. I am so dead, he thought.

"Erm... Well… Hidan and I had agreed that I got the chair, un. Then… he… un… asked me about my art. I showed it to him and all, but then he took my bird bomb and well…" Deidara gulped. He didn't think Pain believed him at all. "Then he threw it at the wall. I thought it was funny, so…"

Pain nodded. He actually believed it.

Pain looked down at Hidan and shook him. Hidan woke up and looked around the room. He looked up at Pain. Pain glared him.

"Hidan… Deidara just told me what happened." Pain said. Hidan started to smirk. He thought that Deidara actually told the truth. "And now, you'll have to pay for the whole room."

Hidan stood there, mouth open, not having even one word to say. There weren't even enough swear words that could describe his anger. But there was one sentence he could say.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU DEIDARA!"

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it? If so, please review! Also, if you have Ideas for any of the groups, just tell me! :D<p>

This one took me awhile to think up, but as I progressed, the events played out perfectly.

Next up: Sasori and Itachi!

Coming soon!

* * *

><p>-Cakethief<p> 


	3. Sasori and Itachi

New Akatsuki Teams Chapter 3- Sasori and Itachi

Hope you guys like it! It's going to be short because the two don't talk much… So it will probably have a lot of detail…

Happy Valentine's Day! :D

* * *

><p>Sasori and Itachi entered the basement. It was the gloomiest place in the base. It was dark, the only light being a small light on the wall. There was torn up furniture in the corners of the room. The walls had cracks and water was dripping out of them. The floor was soggy in some areas. In the corners on the ceilings, spiders were hanging from webs. The only appealing thing in the room was a small table and a chair.<p>

"Why do we have to be in here, Itachi?"

Itachi looked down at Sasori. He nodded slowly. Sasori sighed and walked forward to the table. Itachi sat down in the chair and crossed his legs. Sasori stood at the table. He looked up at Itachi. Itachi was staring at the wall in front of him. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Itachi…" Sasori's eerie voice echoed in the room. "Something is on your mind."

Itachi nodded. He didn't like to talk much, and he didn't want to talk now.

"I don't like waiting…"

"I was just wondering what you actually looked like."

"Why would I show you?" Sasori's eyes widened a bit.

"Because I am your partner now." Itachi looked down at the table.

Sasori glared at Itachi. He had a point. If they were partners, they may as well know what each other looked like.

There was a crackling noise in the room. Itachi looked up. Sasori was there, but he was slowly opening up. The Akatsuki cloak slipped off, and a giant mask and a wood-like body showed. The mask lifted up, and inside, there was a boy. He stood up.

"This is me, Itachi."

Itachi looked at him for awhile. His hair was a blood red. His eyes were brown. His face was smug. He looked unhappy and bored.

"Interesting. I never would have expected you to look like that."

Sasori was offended by this.

"What? Do you think I'm ugly or something?"

"No. You're supposed to be 35, not 15."

So he was complementing Sasori. Now Sasori was grinning. He kind of liked Itachi as a partner, unlike Deidara. Itachi didn't really care about art, so there were no fights. And, Itachi was quiet. Deidara was so loud.

Itachi quite liked Sasori. He wasn't as loud as Kisame, and he didn't joke much.

After a few more minutes, Pain walked into the basement. He was surprised to see Sasori out of his puppet.

"Have you two gotten along?"

They both nodded. They were a good team.

* * *

><p>I know, it was short, and I kinda wrote this really late at night so I was tired.<p>

Please Review! :D I need a filler chapter so Zetsu comes next, but I promise it will be awesome!

Next Chapter-Zetsu

-cakethief


	4. Zetsu

New Akatsuki Teams Chapter 4- Zetsu

Tiny bit of foreshadowing. :)

Filler Chapter. I know that someone out there has to wonder what is happening to Zetsu in all this, so... yeah...

* * *

><p>Zetsu walked down the side hallway towards the front hall. On his way, he heard fights coming from everywhere. An explosion came from the living room. Clicking came from basement. Steam was coming from the kitchen. As he walked farther along, he heard crying. He decided to avoid the front hall.<p>

He felt so left out. I mean, he always is, but this time, he was hoping for a partner. Even Tobi would've worked. Zetsu hated being alone all the time.

Zetsu opened the big wooden doors to the outside world of the grassland. He walked around the base quickly, hoping not to be seen. He dashed behind a rock formation and looked down.

* * *

><p><strong>( AN Bold** is Zetsu's black side. Normal is Zetsu's white side. )

* * *

><p>Zetsu sat down and his white side smiled. He was at his special secret garden, filled with flowers and various grasses.<p>

"**What are you smiling about?**"

Zetsu put his hand down and a small flower twisted around his fingers. It's pink petals opened up into a beautiful bloom. The grasses perked up as Zetsu's hand flew over them.

"Oh. The garden is what." The white side smiled even more.

Zetsu watched as his garden perked up. The flowers bloomed and blossomed. They twisted around each other and around the grasses and rocks. They were pink, purple, blue, white, and yellow. Their stems grew as Zetsu's smile got bigger.

"**Hey White?** Yeah? **Is this garden your only friend?**" The black side snickered.

The white side's smile vanished. The plants started to shrink and wilt. The black side smiled and the flowers bloomed black. The flowers started to hit each other. They twisted the grasses to death. This meant that the fight was about to get bad.

( A/N Even though the two sides often cooperate, they sometimes get in arguments. If the argument is about something important to Zetsu, something very bad may happen.)

"**Be quiet.** No, I won't be quiet. **You really need to get a life.**"

Zetsu fell back. He had punched himself. The black side was angry, as well as the white side.

"**Hey idiot! You just punched yourself too!** I know that, but I wanted you to be quiet."

The flowers and grasses wilted again. Everything was brown.

Zetsu's sides kept arguing. Both sides were getting way too annoyed of each other. They had gotten into a totally different topic to argue about.

"**You're never serious, you know?** What's so good about being serious? All you do is whatever Pain tells you to. Relax for once.** Never!**"

The black side was more annoyed than the white side.

"**And another thing, you're so annoying!** I'm annoying? How am I annoying? You're the most annoying thing in the world!" It was the first time the white side had yelled at the black side.

And at that, there was a small explosion.

* * *

><p>Pain heard an explosion from outside. Were they being attacked?<p>

He ran outside and looked at the grassland. No one was there. He ran to the back and remembered the rock formation. Pain slowly walked to the giant rocks. He saw black marks from an explosion. He pulled out a kunai and jumped into the formation.

Pain stopped short. He had almost cut Zetsu.

"Zetsu!" Pain was furious. "What are you doing out here? What was that explosion?"

Zetsu's sides looked at each other. (Which would be kind of funny cause he'd be cross-eyed.) Then the white side looked down at the garden, except it was just a hole now. The black side also looked down.

"**I blew up the ground in anger, sir.** Black blew up the garden."

Pain was confused. What garden? There was never a garden.

"Well... I guess that we weren't attacked, and everything is fine. Just don't blow up anything else. The living room was already blown up by Hidan." Pain walked away.

Zetsu looked down at the hole that was once his beautiful garden. The white side heartbroken. The black side looked at the white side, and figured that he was heartbroken too.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? It took me awhile to think up!<p>

Please Review!

I'm gonna have Tobi and Konan last, but it's gonna be the best!

Next chapter- Kisame and Kakazu

-Cakethief


	5. Kisame and Kakazu

New Akatsuki Teams Chapter 5- Kisame and Kakazu

I know that everyone is waiting for Tobi and Konan, but they are coming soon! It's time for the fish and the zombie now.

Writing this while eating homemade brownies. They helped me think of Ideas.

* * *

><p>Pain sat back down at his desk. How was he to handle this? Everyone was getting into fights, except the two in the basement. He groaned.<p>

Pain heard a noise behind him. He turned around in his chair quickly. Zetsu was standing there, sad.

"**I'm sorry sir.** Sorry. **I made the explosion.** Please don't get mad."

Pain looked up at Zetsu with the tiniest feeling of sympathy. He sighed.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Kisame looked at Kakazu. His green eyes were haunting.<p>

Kakazu looked at Kisame. His gills were odd.

The two were just staring at each other. They did nothing but stand and stare. But the stare was suddenly broken by steam coming out of one of the pots near Kakazu. He looked down at the cooking pot and hit it off the oven, even though it was hot.

"Hey Kakazu, you didn't have to do that. It's just a pot!" Kisame chuckled.

Kakazu's eyes shot up from the leaking pot on the floor to Kisame. Kisame stepped back in shock. Those green eyes…

"What's that stare for?" Kisame asked. Kakazu didn't answer.

Kisame turned around and walked over to the corner. He leaned against the wall and looked around at the kitchen. There were four ovens, two of which were on. A few refrigerators were against the wall. On the floor was the leaking pot that Kakazu had hit. It was spilling a grimy liquid underneath the oven. The floor was tiled brown, with gray walls. There was a window that showed the grassland outside, though the window was partly underground.

Kakazu walked over to the other wall and leaned against it. He stared at Kisame again. Kisame stared back.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Kisame asked.

"Because I do."

Kisame walked to the middle of the kitchen, as well as Kakazu. Kakazu started to walk around more, and went behind Kisame a few times.

"What are you doing?" Kisame yelled. "Hey!" Kakazu walked back to the wall with a wad of Ryo in his hand. "Give that back!"

"I'm keeping it. It's your loss, and my gain."

Kisame was enraged. He rushed forward to Kakazu and was about to punch him, when Pain walked in. He looked around.

"What's that stew doing on the floor? And how is Kakazu 15,000 Ryo richer?"

"Eh… Kakazu hit the pot on the floor and stole my money."

"His gain and your loss." And at that, Kakazu had a small chuckle.

Pain walked out of the room. The next moment, Kakazu was pinned against the wall.

"Give me my money!" Kisame yelled as loud as he could.

Pain's head peeked around the corner of the door.

"I was just outside, you know? Now stop fighting."

Kisame let go of Kakazu and Pain walked away this time. Kakazu stuffed the Ryo in his pocket and walked over to another pot. He looked at the size of this one. It was a big pot that could fit a person in it.

"Hey Kisame, can I cook you? I'm hungry."

"Wha- NO! I'm not a fish!" Kisame pulled out his sword and pointed it at Kakazu. Kakazu stared at the sword then at Kisame.

"So, you want to fight?"

"Bring it on, old man!" And at that, Kakazu ripped off his cloak.

Steam was flowing out of the kitchen. It was extremely hot.

"Fire Style: Searing Migraine!" Fire spurt out of Kakazu towards Kisame.

"Water Release: Water Shark Bullet!" A water shark flew towards the fire and there was a giant explosion of steam. It was so hot the pots started to melt. Steam was flying out of the room.

Pain felt something hot. He saw steam. He ran to the kitchen to find blinding whiteness. He tried to get through, only finding himself almost burned by fire.

"Kakazu! Kisame!" Pain's face was red with anger.

Kisame looked through the steam at Pain and stepped back, bumping into an oven. Kakazu stood there, shocked.

Pain walked forward slowly, finding his way through the hot, blinding steam. He found the two, and started to yell.

"If I see anymore steam or fire or water, I am going to literally kill you both!" Pain was too frustrated. He didn't care what he had just said. He just wanted the fighting to stop.

Pain stomped out of the room. Kakazu and Kisame looked at each other.

"It looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull…" Kisame whispered.

"And his piercings…" And at that, they both laughed.

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it? Please Review!<p>

Tobi and Konan are next!

Ah man, I ate too many brownies…

Next Chapter- Tobi and Konan

-Cakethief


	6. Tobi and Konan

New Akatsuki Teams Chapter 6- Tobi and Konan

All that you have waited for... Be ready for awesome!

Thanks all the reviews so far!

Funny and Serious! A little History lesson as well!

* * *

><p>Tobi skipped down the hall. He was singing a song that annoyed Konan to death. It wouldn't have annoyed her much if it wasn't in Tobi's high, annoying voice.<p>

"Tobi, shut up."

Tobi shut his mouth quickly. He looked back at Konan. She stared at him emotionlessly.

"But-"

"Don't talk. You're annoying."

Tobi turned around and walked slowly. He looked at the ground. Konan was following him.

The two reached the front hall. The giant wooden doors to the grassland were closed tightly. There were two windows around the door. They showed the grassland, flowing in the breeze. There was a pond not to far from the base, with a single tree by it.

The floor was brown, and the walls were beige. Leading from the door to the side hallway was a long rug. Tobi stepped on the rug and made a dark footprint.

Tobi walked over to the wall and slid down into a sitting position. Konan stayed standing.

"So, Konan. Are you and Pain girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"Wha... Umm... No!"

"Ohhhhhh... I get it!" Tobi started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You like Pain!" Tobi annoying voice echoed in the front hall and went all the way back to the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Pain looked up at a loud voice.<p>

"You like Pain!" slightly echoed in the meeting room. It was Tobi's voice.

Pain's face went all red. He started to twiddle his fingers.

Zetsu was still in the room. He heard this, but Pain didn't notice.

"**Oh, so Konan likes Pain?** Pain liked Konan back too."

* * *

><p>"That's personal!" Konan shouted. "Stop talking about that!"<p>

"You overreacted! So you do like Pain!" Tobi laughed even harder than he did before.

"No I don't!" Konan face was red with embarrassment and anger.

Tobi stood up and ran over to Konan. He danced around her weirdly.

"You like Pain! You like Pain!" He was mocking her.

Konan pushed Tobi away. She calmed down quickly.

"Let's not talk about that."

"But why noooooot?"

"Because."

Tobi went to go sit back down. Konan made a piece of paper fly around the around the room. She sat down as well, but still played with her paper.

"Skikigami..." She whispered. A few pieces of paper formed together into a little spear and stabbed Tobi in the finger.

"Ow ow ow! Paper cut!" Tobi yelled. "Konan, why'd you do that?"

"You don't ask me about personal things." Konan was still angry at Tobi.

Tobi thought for a moment. He rubbed his chin seriously. He started to talk to himself quietly, in a serious tone.

"How can I..." He whispered to himself. "Maybe that'll work..." That's all that Konan could hear, but she noticed that his voice was deeper.

"Hey Konaaaaaaaan!" Tobi yelled in his most annoying voice.

Konan glared at Tobi for a moment. She didn't like Tobi. He never showed his face, he only showed his one eye. He always disguised his voice too. His stupid voice was so annoying, and he loved to annoy people.

"What?"

"Didn't you used to like Yahiko?"

Konan's eyes opened wide and she goggled at him. How did he know of Yahiko, and how she loved him so? Yahiko and Nagato were Konan's only things in the whole entire world, but when Yahiko died, she could barely handle the world. How did Tobi know this?

"He died a few years ago, am I wrong?"

Konan said nothing, but a tear came out of her eye. More tears came. How did he know this?

"Konaaaaaaaaan!" Tobi laughed. "Didn't you love him actually?"

Konan cried even harder. She was angry at Tobi. How did he know of her life?

"St-st-stop talking about h-him..."

Tobi smiled an evil smile under his mask.

"So, you really did love him?"

Konan looked up at Tobi, but could barely see him because of tears.

"Didn't he kill himself for you?"

Konan looked down at her hands. It _was_ her fault that Yahiko died. She cried the hardest she had in her whole life.

Tobi stood up and walked over to her.

"You didn't even care that he was dead." He said seriously.

Konan jumped up at slapped Tobi as hard as she could. Tobi's mask flew off of his face and landed on the far side of the room. Tobi looked up at Konan. He had a giant red mark on his face.

"Don't you ever say that again! I loved him!" And with that, Konan slapped Tobi twice more and ran through the wooden doors to the grassland.

* * *

><p>"She actually hit me. Wow." Tobi smiled and walked over to pick up his mask, but before he could, Pain came running into the front hall. He looked around for Konan, but instead saw Madara Uchiha picking up the mask.<p>

"Wha..."

"Sorry Pain. It seems that I've upset Konan. But I did learn something." Madara's deep voice said.

"And what is that?" Pain has anger in his voice.

"Why, I cannot tell you." Madara put his mask back on, and walked out of the front hall.

* * *

><p>Pain looked around and saw the wooden doors open. He slowly walked outside and looked up at the sky. It was dark gray. It was about to rain.<p>

He ran around in the grassland, looking for Konan. He saw the pond and the tree, and walked over. He looked around the tree, and saw Konan with her head in her knees. Pain knelt down and touched her shoulder. She popped her head up from her knees, tears streaming down on her face.

"Konan, what's wrong?"

"T-Tobi said that I..." Konan swallowed. "D-didn't care for Y-Yahiko..."

"But Konan... You loved him." Pain looked down. "And, I love you Konan. I always have, since when I was Nagato in Amegakure, and now when I am Yahiko. I know I am not as wonderful as Yahiko but-"

Konan grabbed Pain's head and kissed him on the mouth. They stayed like that for a long time.

Suddenly. It started to rain. Pain looked up and put his hand above the two. The rain fell around them, but not on them. They continued to kiss. A few minutes passed.

"Nagato, lets go inside. I'm tired."

"Alright Konan."

Konan and Pain walked through the rain. Pain's arm was around Konan as the rain fell around them. He opened the wooden doors and walked into the front hall. He and Konan walked to a different side hall and entered a bedroom.

"Goodnight, Konan." Pain said as he kissed her forehead.

"But Nagato, don't go."

Pain heard a small argument in the distance, and a few people shuffled past the door to their own rooms.

"Another time Konan."

Pain took his leave. He closed the door behind him and wandered off.

* * *

><p>"Konaaaaaan! Wake up!" Tobi's voice rang through the room, and Konan bolted straight out of bed.<p>

"What Tobi?" Konan said angrily.

"Pain is calling a meeeeeting!"

"Alright." Konan stepped out of bed and looked around. Wait a second, why am I letting Tobi in here, she thought. She walked over to Tobi and pushed him out of the door and slammed it in his face.

"Ouch!"

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it? Please review! :D<p>

That chapter took me the longest to write! Two and a half days!

Who liked the History lesson? Lots of research went into this chapter too! J

Next Chapter- Pain's Final Decision

-Cakethief


	7. Pain's Final Decision

New Akatsuki Teams Chapter 7- Pain's Final Decision

Last Chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Pain sat down in his chair at the head of the long table in the meeting room. He put his head on his hands. He looked out the window to his left. The sun was rising, it was still early morning. So that's why no one's coming, Pain thought.<p>

Pain's mind started to wander to last night. His first kiss with Konan. Well, Yahiko had kissed her before, but he was Nagato in Yahiko's body. He started to wonder if she only kissed him because he looked like Yahiko. He started to get depressed when Zetsu walked in and sat a few seats down.

"**Hello sir.** Hi." Zetsu said politely. "**I heard from Tobi that you kissed Konan**."

"How did he know?"

"**He knows everything. Didn't you know that**?"

Pain looked down at his hands. If Tobi had gossip, he would share it with the whole Akatsuki. They would soon be whispering at the table, staring at him, even laughing at him. He put his head on the table. Zetsu looked over at Pain and sighed.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that Black. **Well sorry White**." Black said sarcastically.

"Don't start fighting with yourself, Zetsu." A voice said behind him. Kisame walked in and sat down across from Zetsu.

"I wasn't going to fight." Both sides said at the same time.

Pain looked up at the two. His face was pink. They looked at him oddly and started to talk to each other quietly.

"**You know…**" He could barely hear what Zetsu was saying. "Kiss…"

"Never would've expected that!" Kisame then started to laugh.

Pain put his head back on the table. His thoughts wandered back to last night. Yes, he looked like Yahiko, but she had actually called him Nagato. So she did love him. Then his mind wandered to the night when Yahiko had died. His thoughts were interrupted by Zetsu.

"**Kisame, be quiet!** You might make Pain angry again."

"Fine."

Pain heard more footsteps coming from the side halls. Kakazu and Hidan walked in. Hidan glared at everyone in the room. He sat down next to Zetsu. Kakazu sat down next to Kisame.

"Hey Kakazu, did you hear?" Kisame smiled.

"Yes." The pair started to laugh.

Hidan turned to Zetsu. He poked him in the arm.

"What is everyone talking about Zetsu? I'm feeling left out."

"**Pain kissed Konan last night**." Hidan started laughing.

"The perfect pair!" Hidan said. "They should-"He stopped when he saw Konan walk to the door.

Konan walked over and sat next to Pain. She kissed him on the cheek, and the whole table burst out in laughter. She glared at all of them and they all stopped. Sometimes, she was scarier than Pain.

More people flooded into the room. Itachi and Sasori came in and sat at the end of the table. Then Tobi came, and he sat next to Zetsu, leaving one chair completely empty.

"Where's Deidara?" Hidan asked. "I want to wring his neck."

"He should be here soon!" Tobi yelled.

Pain stood up and left the table for a few minutes. (A/N I don't where he went). While he was gone, Deidara stumbled into the room and sat in the chair by Tobi. He slouched down and his head hit the table. Everyone turned to look at him. Was he sick, or even dead? Tobi poked him.

"Leave me alone, un." Deidara mumbled. "I had a bad night."

Tobi poked him again and Deidara turned his head to look at him. He had bags under his eyes. His face was pale. But his eyes were wide open, staring right at Tobi.

"Leave me alone!" He turned his head back on the table.

Pain walked in. He saw Deidara asleep, Tobi poking him, Hidan screaming at the sleeping Deidara, and the rest of the group gossiping, except Konan. He sat down at the head of the table. He looked around at everyone. They didn't even notice he was there.

"Nagato, they're saying bad things about you." Konan whispered in his ear.

Pain listened carefully. He heard things like horrible, ugly, and stupid. His thoughts flew from place to place, thinking about what they were saying. He was pressured. He started to get a headache from his thoughts. He had had enough. Pain stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Everyone quiet now!" And everyone was quiet. "Stop talking about me and Konan! It's getting out of hand! I'm sick of it! But what I'm even sicker of are the fights you are all starting! You're all blowing things up or hurting each other in some way! I'm sick and tired of it! I thought getting new teams would help everything, but it didn't! It only made it worse!" Pain looked he was about to explode. "So I have decided to put all the teams together as they were!"

Everyone stared at him, except Hidan. Hidan started to cheer. He was free from Deidara.

"Woohoo!" He yelled. "I'm free from that bastard!"

Pain was still angry. He hated being insulted. He hated fights. He hated loud noise. He hated the Akatsuki. But then, his hatred left him as Konan held tightly onto his hand. He looked at her and smiled. He loved her. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by Tobi.

"Hey Pain! Can we go?"

"Yes."

The Akatsuki fled out of the meeting room and back with their old partners. Pain and Konan ran to a room to be alone. The only one left in the meeting room was Deidara, asleep.

* * *

><p>That was the last chapter! Hoped you liked it! Please Review! :)<p>

I will start a new Akatsuki Story soon. It will be more of a serious tone without much humor. It will be about the 3 founders: The Ame Orphans.

-Cakethief


End file.
